


Le prix de la douleur

by MissAmande



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Alliance Luxienne, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everett is a nounours, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kiva is a connasse, Love, M/M, Nick is hurt, Songs, Torture
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande
Summary: Nicholas Rush et Everett Young doivent faire face à une attaque de l'Alliance Luxienne. Leur couple réussira-t-il à survivre?
Relationships: Nicholas Rush/Everett Young, Tamara "TJ" Johansen/Varro
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Le plan

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenue sur cette histoire j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Nicolas Rush se réveilla en sursaut de son cauchemar. Attrapant le verre d'eau posé sur sa table de chevet, il tenta d'assimiler les images de son rêve. Il avait été dans le corps de ce foutu David Telford. Ce traître donnait des informations à l'alliance ! Il avait été en pleine transaction avec des membres de ces terroristes de l'espace.

  
Rush se leva et quitta sa chambre pour se rendre dans les appartements du colonel Young. Les couloirs du Destinée étaient froid et le scientifique frissonna en entourant son corps de ses bras, ses tee-shirts lui collaient à la peau et la sueur le rendait encore plus frigorifié. Enfin, arrivé devant la porte, il activa le mécanisme d'ouverture et s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

  
Everett releva la tête de ses papiers d'un air agacé.

  
- _Je suis occupé Rush._ Dit-il.  
_\- Everett c'est important..._ Souffla Nick.

  
Surpris par la voix de son scientifique, Young se redressa et le dévisagea.

  
\- _Que se passe-t-il ? Il y a un problème avec le vaisseau ?_  
_\- Non pas avec le vaisseau... J'ai fait un rêve... Comme Scott, j'étais dans le corps de Telford et il travaillait avec l'alliance. C'est un traître Everett ! Un foutu traitre !_  
_\- Nick calme-toi. Dis-moi ce que tu as vu._

  
Passant une main dans ses cheveux, l'écossais se mit à faire les cents pas, en proie à une grande agitation.

  
_\- Il donnait des informations à l'alliance, il avait un dossier ! Il faut que j'utilise les pierres._  
_\- Quoi !? Non._  
_\- Réfléchis le seul moyen de savoir si c'est un traître ou non c'est d'échanger les consciences ! Je veux le faire._

  
Everett se pinça l'arête du nez et ferma les yeux. Il sentait déjà un mal de tête pointer le bout de son nez au niveau de ses tempes.

  
\- _Rush..._ Commença-t-il.  
_\- Pas de Rush avec moi ! C'est moi qui ai fait le rêve alors je dois le faire._

  
Se levant, Young fit le tour de son bureau et se plaça devant son amant.

  
_\- Nick... Si je t'envoie là-bas, il n'y aura aucun moyen pour que je puisse te faire revenir en toute sécurité. Tu seras seul dans cette mission._  
_\- Je sais_. Déclara Rush.

  
Le colonel dévisagea les traits du scientifique à la recherche d'une vérité avant d'acquiescer en soupirant. De toute manière c'était peine perdue, lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête, il ne l'avait pas ailleurs. Prenant les mains de Nick avec une délicatesse qui lui était rare, il planta ses prunelles dans celles de son compagnon.

  
_\- Promets-moi d'être prudent._  
_\- Everett..._ Voulut-il protester.  
\- _Nick. Je veux que tu me le promettes._  
_\- Bon d'accord, c'est promis._ Bougonna Nicolas.  
\- _Merci..._ Murmura Everett en posant son front contre celui de son amant avant de l'embrasser tendrement.  
_\- Allons essayer de nous reposer avant de t'envoyer sur Terre._ Proposa Young en tirant Rush vers le lit.

  
Il éteignit les lumières et repoussa les couvertures avant de s'allonger tandis que Nick retirait son jeans et se faufila sous les draps. Se collant l'un à l'autre, le couple s'endormit après un baiser passionné, décidant de laisser leurs soucis de côté pour un nuit de repos.

  
Le lendemain matin, ils réveillèrent lorsque les lumières artificielles se déclenchèrent, illuminant la chambre d'une lueur orangée. Les deux hommes se levèrent en silence, chacun redoutant ce qui allait bientôt se produire.

  
Après un petit-déjeuné constitué de l'infâme bouillie proteinée, ils se rendirent dans la salle dédiée à l'échange de conscience. Le soldat qui la gardait les regarda entrer et après de brèves explications, il demanda à Rush de s'installer sur la chaise.

  
_\- Nick..._  
_\- Je serai prudent oui. Et j'essaierais de gagner un maximum de temps pour que tu puisses tirer les informations de Telford._

Everett se retint d'aller l'embrasser et se contenta de lui serrer doucement l'épaule. Il était inquiet, il ne savait pas comment la mission allait se passer. Nicolas était un scientifique, pas un soldat. Il ne voulait pas le perdre mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus reculer, les modifications indiquant un changement de conscience apparaissaient. Le visage de Nick prit les expressions de David, d'abord de la surprise, puis du dégoût lorsqu'il se regarda dans le miroir.

  
- _Sérieusement ?! Vous m'avez échangé avec cet écossais ?_ Dit-il de son ton bourru.  
_\- Bonjour à toi aussi David._ Grogna Everett.  
_\- Everett ? Pourquoi...?_  
_\- J'avais besoin de te parler et personne d'autre n'était disponible pour échanger son corps avec ta conscience. Rush s'est proposé. Il a apparemment des choses à régler sur Terre._  
_\- C'est bien la première fois._ Railla Telford.

  
Ignorant la remarque cinglante, Young fit signe à David de le suivre.

  
_\- Est-ce que je pourrais au moins avoir d'autres vêtements que ça ?_ Ordonna presque le colonel en tirant sur le tee-shirt d'un air répugné.  
_\- Bien sûr_. Accepta Everett en le conduisant vers la lingerie.

  
Lorsqu'il fut changé, le colonel Telford fut emmené dans la salle des contrôles.

  
- _Wouah Dr Rush vous vous mettez au style militaire ?_ S'exclama Eli en observant le corps de Rush de la tête aux pieds.  
_\- Eli, le docteur Rush est allé sur Terre. C'est le colonel Telford qui est parmi nous._ Expliqua Everett.  
- _Oh..._ Rougit le jeune homme en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. _Désolé..._  
\- _Ce n'est rien._ Dit David.  
\- _Et qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Vous vouliez une information ? Parce qu'il n'y a absolument rien à signaler, Colonel Young._ Avoua Eli.  
_\- Oui j'avais besoin de savoir une chose, y a-t-il un endroit tranquille où je pourrais discuter avec David?_  
_\- Pourquoi pas votre bureau ?_  
_\- Camille y est en ce moment._ Mentit Young.  
- _Et bien, il y a toujours les réserves. Personne n'y va jamais._ Dit Eli.  
_\- Bien. Merci Eli. David, suis-moi._  
_\- Dans une réserve sérieusement ?_ Bougonna Telford alors qu'ils sortaient de la pièce.  
_\- Scott rejoignez-moi à la réserve cinq._ Annonça Young dans son talkie walkie.  
_\- Everett ! Est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe !?_  
_\- Pas ici._  
_\- J'ai la nette impression que tu me traites comme un suspect je me trompe ?_ Provoqua David.  
_\- Cesse de faire l'enfant David et suis-moi_. Lança Everett par-dessus son épaule.


	2. Rush? Telford ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick est dans le corps de David et David dans le corps de Nick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec les scènes de tortures, celui-ci en contient.

Nick sut au moment il rencontra les membres de l'alliance que sa couverture avait été grillée et qu'il venait de se mettre le pétrin. La décharge électrique qui lui fut administrée dans cou eut raison de lui, et il sombra dans les ténèbres.

  
Sur le Destinée, le colonel Telford avait autant de chance que le docteur Rush, à peine fut-il entré dans la réserve qu'il reçut un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire qui l'envoya au sol.

  
 _\- Nom de dieu Everett ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend !?_  
 _\- Quelles sont les informations que tu as donné à l'alliance ?_ Gronda Young en s'avançant vers lui menaçant.  
 _\- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles !?_ S'exclama David en se relevant brusquement.  
 _\- Je sais pour qui tu travailles David ! Tu es un traître !_

  
Telford se jeta alors lui tandis que Scott tentait de les séparer.

  
 _\- Stop ! Ça suffit !_ Cria le lieutenant en les éloignant l'un de l'autre.

  
Le visage de Rush était déformé par la haine de Telford rendant son beau visage si hideux. Un filet de sang coulait le long de son menton mais le colonel s'en ficha royalement et il continua de foudroyer du regard son interlocuteur.

  
Sur Terre, le docteur Rush n'en menait pas large. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua qu'il était attaché dans une espèce de cave humide. Une femme habillée de cuir noir le regardait, accroupie près de ses pieds. Le pauvre homme tenta de reculer mais ses mains liées dans son dos l'en empêchèrent.

  
 _\- Bonjour._ Susurra-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

  
Nick sut immédiatement à qui il eut à faire.

  
 _\- C'est comme ça qu'on traite ses alliés ?_ Grogna Rush.  
 _\- Prouvez-moi que vous êtes bien la personne que vous prétendez être._ Dit-elle en posant sa main sur la cuisse de Rush et en se mouvant comme un félin.  
 _\- Je n'ai pas à vous prouver quoi que ce soit._  
 _\- Mais au contraire, je pense que vous n'êtes pas le colonel Telford._ Murmura Kiva au creux de l'oreille du docteur qui frissonna de dégoût. _Parce que si c'était le cas, tu n'aurais pas cette réaction._ Ajouta-t-elle en passant un doigt sous la mâchoire du scientifique. _Je vais laisser Dannic s'occuper de toi._

  
Un grand homme chauve au regard lubrique s'avança dans la pièce et Rush déglutit en jetant des coup œil au dispositif qu'il tenait fermement dans sa main.

  
 _\- Quel est votre nom ?_ Interrogea Kiva.  
 _\- Je suis le colonel Telford._ Grinça Nick.  
 _\- Je ne vous crois pas._ Dit-elle en faisant un signe à Dannic.

  
Le soldat s'approcha avant d'attraper les cheveux de sa victime, lui tirant la tête en arrière et utilisa son taser. Une vague de douleur traversa le corps de Rush qui fut secoué de convulsions. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge et il sentit des larmes lui brûlaient les yeux. Il devait cependant résister, pour Young, alors il garda le silence, se mordant les lèvres jusqu'à goûter le sang. Puis tout s'arrêta et il put enfin aspirer de grandes bouffées d'air.

  
 _\- Alors, Dannic vous a-t-il délayé la langue ?_ Questionna Kiva.  
 _\- Vous... Vous ne... Reconnaissez même pas... Vos propres hommes..._ Chuchota Rush.  
 _\- Je pense plutôt que vous êtes le docteur Rush._  
 _\- Ah oui...? Depuis quand... Est-ce que... Je ressemble... À un foutu écossais...?_ Souffla Nick.  
 _\- Vous n'êtes pas David._

  
Rush lui lança un regard défiant et Kiva eut un rictus mauvais.

  
_\- Soit. Dannic, s'il te plaît._

  
La torture reprit, Nicolas se tordait dans tous les sens, ses membres bougeaient de façon incontrôlable. Il fut même certain que des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues étaient constituées de sang.

  
Son corps le faisait affreusement souffrir et Nick se surprit à partir dans son palais mental, cherchant un moyen de s'échapper de cette douleur. Il s'arrêta devant une porte et sourit en regardant l'inscription : Première nuit. Il aimait beaucoup ce souvenir, c'était à ce moment-là que sa relation avec le colonel Young avait basculée.

  
**Ils étaient partout, leurs mains bleues touchaient son corps sans qu'il ne puisse rien n'y faire. Ils voulaient des informations sur son espèce, alors ils pratiquaient des examens en tout genre, tous plus cruels les un que les autres. Il était nu et il ne pouvait pas se cacher, il se sentait exposé et extrêmement vulnérable. Mais soudain une main douce se posa sur son front et quelqu'un murmura à son oreille.**

  
**_\- Tout va bien Rush, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar._ Réveillez-vous, vous êtes en sécurité. **

  
**Alors, lorsque Nick ouvrit les yeux, il découvrit le colonel Young assis à ses côtés, le regard inquiet. Surpris, le scientifique voulut reculer mais Everett posa une main sur son épaule.**

  
_**\- Tout va bien.** _

  
**Et depuis, chaque nuit, le colonel Young se faufilait dans les appartements du docteur Rush. S'allongeant à ses côtés il veillait sur ses rêves et si Nicolas venait à s'agiter et à appeler dans son sommeil, Everett le prenait dans sa bras, chuchotant des mots rassurants jusqu'à ce que le docteur redevienne calme. Ils n'en parlaient pas, d'un accord tacite, les deux hommes se retrouvaient le soir et faisaient une partie d'échecs ou deux avant d'aller dormir. Jamais ils n'en discutèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'Eli ne mette les pieds dans le plat, les ayant surpris.**

  
Nick revint à lui brusquement lorsqu'un coup de poing dans l'estomac lui fut asséné. Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et durant un instant il eut la désagréable envie de vomir. Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal, et quelques spasmes agitaient son corps.

  
 _\- Nous allons faire une petite pause._ Annonça Kiva. _Ginn !_

  
Une jeune fille rousse entra alors, les mains tremblantes et le regard fouillant, Nicolas sut tout de suite qu'elle ne souhaitait pas être ici à faire le sale boulot.

  
 _\- Oui ?_ Demanda-t-elle timidement.  
 _\- Surveille le prisonnier._  
 _\- Bien Madame._

  
Les deux tortionnaires s'en allèrent, abandonnant le scientifique avec ladite Ginn. Épuisé, le docteur ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit vagabonder dans les méandres de sa mémoire.

  
 _ **\- Rush...**_ **Souffla** **Everett en se pinçant l'arête du nez.**  
 ** _\- Non écoutez Colonel, on n'a pas le choix, il faut que l'on répare ce tuyau d'évacuation d'air._** **Insista impatiemment l'écossais.**  
 _ **\- J'ai compris oui...**_  
 _ **\- Alors pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas que je le fasse ?!**_  
 _ **\- Parce que vous allez encore en faire qu'à votre tête et je vais devoir vous sauver les fesses et vous sortir de ce fichu tuyau !**_  
 ** _\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça !?_ S'écria Nick en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. **  
_**\- L'expérience peut-être ?**_ **Ironisa le colonel, ce qui énerva encore plus le scientifique.**

  
**Jamais Young n'avait eu à le secourir ! De quel droit se permettait-il de l'interdire de réparer le vaisseau ? N'est-ce pas lui qui parlait du bien de l'équipage ? Aveuglé par sa colère, Rush manqua le pas qu'Everett fit dans sa direction et soudainement sans crier gare, des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que ceux de Young se fermaient. Pourquoi... Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Quel était le but ? L'amadouer ? Le faire taire ? L'emmerder ?**

**Le colonel se recula enfin, et papillonna des paupières sous le regard éberlué de Nicolas.**

  
_**\- Pour... Qu'... Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?**_ **Bégaya le docteur, habituellement si éloquent.**  
 _ **\- J'en avais envie...**_ **Répondit Young, un sourire (timide?) aux lèvres.**   
_**\- Vous... Quoi ?**_  
 _ **\- Et j'aimerais beaucoup recommencer...**_  
 _ **\- Pardon !?**_  
 _ **\- Si cela... Vous... Te... Conviens..**_ **.** **Murmura Everett en lui prenant tendrement la main.** _ **J'en rêve depuis quelques jours maintenant...**_  
 _ **\- Sérieusement ?!**_ **Chuchota Rush incrédule.**  
 _ **\- Oui...**_


	3. La souffrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicholas souffre entre les mains de Kiva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore une fois ce chapitre contient de la torture. Les phrases en gras sont les pensées du Docteur Rush.

Cela faisait des heures que Nicolas subissait la torture de Kiva et son sbire. Il tentait vainement de se réfugier dans son esprit mais son corps douloureux le propulser dans de mauvais souvenirs.

  
**Quelque chose de froid se posait sur sa peau, tout près de l'endroit où elle frémissait sous les battements de son cœur. Une vague de panique le submergea, qu'allaient-ils encore faire ? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas le laisser tranquille ?**

  
Il n'en pouvait plus... Il était si fatigué de tout cela... De toute cette rage qui était déchaînée contre lui.

  
**Soudain une douleur atroce l'obligea à arquer le dos tandis qu'un cri horrible sortait de sa gorge abîmant ses cordes vocales. Il pouvait sentir leurs mains bleues dans sa poitrine, farfouiller et blesser.**

  
Les coups pleuvaient sur son corps et les chaînes l'empêchaient de se protéger.

  
 **Se réveillant en sursaut, Nick arracha presque ses tee-shirts en les retirant alors que Young se redressait sur ses coudes.**  
 _ **\- Rush ?**_ **Demanda-t-il d'une voix lourde de sommeil.**

  
Il aurait aimé qu'Everett soit avec lui à cet instant, pour lui donner du courage, l'aider à faire face à toute cette barbarie.

  
 **Le docteur ne répondit pas, examinant son torse pour découvrir avec effroi une cicatrice.**   
_**\- Ils m'ont mis un tracker...**_ **Souffla-t-il.**

  
Cette fois il n'y avait pas de tracker ni d'aliens, juste des Hommes assoiffés de sang, près à tout pour détruire leurs semblables et prendre le contrôle d'un vaisseau. Alors lorsque Kiva approcha à nouveau le taser de son cou, il craqua, honteux et en colère d'avoir échoué.

  
 _\- Rush !_ S'exclama-t-il la voix rauque. _Je suis le docteur Rush..._

  
Le sourire moqueur de Kiva s'agrandit alors qu'elle passait une main presque tendre sur son visage tuméfié.

  
 _\- Voilà qui est mieux non ? Ravie de faire votre connaissance Docteur Rush. Vous allez venir avec moi, nous avons du travail qui nous attend_. 

Rush fut emmené de force dans une salle où trônait une porte des étoiles. On lui expliqua alors qu'il devait débloquer le neuvième chevron pour déverrouiller le passage.

Sur le Destinée, Everett essayait de tirer les vers du nez de David mais sans grand succès. Le colonel Telford se contentait de le fixer d'un œil mauvais ou de simplement l'envoyer sur les roses. Camille hurlait de l'autre côté de la porte, protestant contre le traitement que recevait Telford mais surtout le corps de Rush. Young en avait conscience, plus que tout autre chose mais c'était son devoir de tirer les choses au clair, et s'il devait frapper son amant pour cela alors qu'il en soit ainsi, pour le bien de l'équipage.

  
 _\- Très bien._ Dit-il alors en tournant les talons et en sortant de la réserve.

  
Il ferma derrière lui la porte et fut assailli par les reproches et les ordres de Wray.

  
_\- Relâchez-le Colonel._   
_\- Je ne peux pas faire ça._

  
Sortant son talkie-walkie, Young observa Telford tourner en rond comme un lion en cage dans la réserve.

  
 _\- Eli, je veux que vous retiriez l'oxygène dans la pièce où se trouve le colonel Telford._ Déclara-t-il dans son talkie.

Camille vola celui de Scott et hurla presque :

  
_\- Eli si tu fais ça, tu seras responsable de la mort du colonel Telford et par conséquent celle du docteur Rush !_   
_\- Eli ! Faîtes ce que je vous dis !_   
_\- Eli non !_

  
Écoutant les ordres du colonel, Eli appuya sur le bouton et le lieutenant Scott, Camille et le colonel Young observèrent à travers le hublot David s'égosiller, fou de rage.

  
 _\- Tu ne vas pas me tuer Everett ! Je le sais ! Tu ne peux pas me tuer ! Si tu me tues, tu tues Rush !_ Cracha-t-il les yeux exorbités sous la haine. _EVERETT !_  
 _\- Colonel si vous tuez Telford vous tuez Nicolas_ ! S'exclama Camille.

  
Young fit brusquement volte face, attrapant Wray par les épaules.

  
 _\- Vous croyez que je ne le sais pas !? Vous pensez que regarder Rush habité par la conscience de Telford être privé d'air me fait plaisir ?!_ Explosa-t-il, livide de colère. _Vous ne savez rien Camille, alors je vous conseille de vous taire et de rester en retrait._

  
Everett regarda à nouveau par le hublot le corps de son amant convulser sous la dépressurisation. Son cœur était lourd dans sa poitrine et un sentiment intense de culpabilité le rongeait. Cependant il n'avait pas le choix. David Telford devait être purifié de l'emprise de Kiva.

  
 _\- Colonel!_ S'exclama une fois de plus Camille au bord de l'hystérie. _Vous allez le tuer !_  
 _\- Eli, remettez l'oxygène_. Déclara Everett dans son talkie walkie lorsqu'il vit que Telford ne bougeait plus.

  
Lorsque l'oxygène fut à nouveau dans la pièce, Young s'y précipita et s'agenouilla en toute hâte auprès du corps inanimé du docteur Rush. Entamant un massage cardiaque, il pria tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour la survie de son insupportable chef scientifique.

  
Everett se souvenait dans les moindres détails du corps de Nicolas. Il savait où se trouvait la cicatrice qu'il avait reçue lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un adolescent dans les rues de Glasgow. Il revoyait aussi la marque que les Nakaï avaient laissée sur le torse de son amant. Il les avait parcourues de ses lèvres lors d'une nuit d'amour, embrassant sous les draps le ventre de Nick dans les quartiers du scientifique.

  
Leur acte passionné avait été si beau, si tendre. Ils s'étaient découverts avec délicatesse, explorant chaque parcelle de peau du bout des doigts, savourant chaque baiser, et arrachant des soupirs et des gémissements de la part des deux hommes. Et lorsqu'ils s'unirent pour ne former plus qu'un, leur souffle leur fut volé et entamant une danse sensuelle, leurs regards restèrent ancrés l'un dans l'autre et tout ce qu'ils purent y voir n'étaient que de l'amour et de la dévotion.

  
Alors tandis que ses mains continuaient le massage cardiaque, Everett se promit qu'il prendrait soin de son amant, jamais plus il ne subirait les caprices d'un colonel colérique, plus jamais il ne serait retenu captif par des aliens, et surtout il ne risquerait plus sa vie pour tous les sauver d'une alliance destructrice.

  
Nick aspira soudainement une grande bouffée d'air, attrapant fermement les bras de Young, le visage tordu sous la douleur des coups et des côtes sans doute fêlées ou fracturées.

  
 _\- David ?_  
 _\- Non... Non c'est Nick..._ Chuchota le scientifique.  
 _\- Nicolas !?_  
 _\- Ils arrivent Everett... L'alliance... Ils arrivent..._

  
Aussi vite qu'il s'était réveillé, Rush referma les yeux, laissant le colonel digérait les informations. Ils allaient être abordés.


	4. Contre vents et marées

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Encore notre pauvre Nicholas qui se fait torturer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a été écrit pendant que j'écoutais Ne me quitte pas de Jacques Brel. N'hésitez pas à l'écouter en même temps que votre lecture.

Lorsque Nick revint à lui, il sentit l'odeur familière de l'antiseptique lui chatouiller les narines. Une douleur aiguë lui vrillait les tempes et il avait la désagréable impression que quelqu'un s'amusait à faire du marteau piqueur dans sa boîte crânienne. Un grognement quitta alors sa bouche et immédiatement une main se posa sur son front. Nicolas ouvrit les yeux mais les referma instantanément, pourquoi la pièce était-elle autant éclairée ?

\- _Nick ?_ Demanda la voix d'Everett.

\- _Ah... Moins fort... J'ai des travaux dans ma tête..._ Ronchonna l'écossais.

\- _J'ai envie de dire qu'il était temps, Génie._ Souffla Young en embrassant délicatement ses lèvres.

\- _Aïe..._ Se plaignit Nicolas se touchant la bouche. _Pourquoi j'ai mal aux lèvres...?_

_\- Hum... C'est probablement ma faute... J'ai dû cogner Telford..._

Se redressant brusquement malgré les quelques côtes fêlées, Rush regarda autour de lui, une lueur de panique illuminant ses yeux.

\- _Telford ! L'alliance ! Ils arrivent ! Ils doivent être ici ! Everett ! Ils sont déterminés !_ S'écria le scientifique en sautant de son brancard.

_\- Doucement Génie, nos hommes sont prêts, et l'alliance est enfermée dans la salle de la porte des Étoiles. Ils ne peuvent pas..._

_\- Colonel !_ Appela la voix de Scott dans la radio. _Colonel ils vont faire une percée !_

_\- Everett..._ Souffla Nick, le regard effrayé. _Il faut mettre TJ en sécurité, s'ils ont fait une percée, alors ils vont prendre tout le monde en otage sauf si on arrive à bloquer le système des portes. Il faut qu'elle aille avec les scientifiques._

_\- Nick..._

_\- Va avec elle, je vais les retenir._ Déclara le docteur.

\- _Non Nick !_

_\- Fais ce que je te dis ! Dépêche-toi !_ Asséna-t-il avant de l'attirer à lui et de l'embrasser désespérément.

C'était peut-être leur dernier baiser, l'un d'eux pouvait mourir, tué par un membre de l'alliance. C'était un adieu et ils le savaient.

\- _Va-t-en..._ Murmura Nicolas contre les lèvres de son colonel.

\- _Nick..._

_\- Je t'aime._ Coupa-t-il. _Maintenant emmène TJ et sauve l'équipage._

_\- Je ne t'abandonnerai pas..._

_\- Je sais..._

Les deux hommes se séparèrent à contre cœur et après un dernier regard, Everett disparut au détour d'un couloir avec le lieutenant Johansen. Inspirant profondément, Nicolas se redressa et fit face aux soldats qui commençaient à envahir l'infirmerie.

\- _Tiens, tiens comme on se retrouve... Vous ne m'aviez pas manqué._ Grinça l'écossais.

Rush était peut-être piégé mais il ne comptait pas se rendre si facilement. Un homme tenta de le plaquer au sol mais Nick était plus rapide et même s'il n'était pas très grand ni même très costaud, il était agile et connaissait bien les coups bas dans une bagarre. Ainsi il frappa son assaillant dans la gorge, l'envoyant à genoux.

_\- Ça suffit docteur._ Intervint la voix de Varro. _Ne m'obligez pas à vous frapper._

Foudroyant les hommes du regard, le docteur Rush finit par capituler et laissa les soldats l'emmener dans la cantine où les autres membres du Destinée qui n'avaient pas réussi à se cacher étaient retenus.

Kiva attendait à l'avant de la pièce, un sourire satisfait plaqué sur ses lèvres. Le Destinée était à elle, enfin. Elle avait rêvé de ce moment depuis si longtemps, elle avait perdu tant d'hommes, détruit beaucoup de bases militaires, infiltré de nombreuses agences et aujourd'hui elle avait réussi, elle avait gagné. La victoire était encore plus savoureuse lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur Nicolas Rush, menotté et escorté par Siméon et Varro.

\- _Docteur Rush. Quel plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin en chair et en os._ Susurra-t-elle en caressant le visage abîmé du scientifique qui se détourna en grimaçant de dégoût ce qui lui valut une giffle.

Everett, quant à lui, sentit quelque chose se déposer sur sa joue et lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers TJ, celle-ci lui dit avec une once d'inquiétude dans la voix en touchant le pétale rouge sang qui venait d'apparaître sur le visage du colonel :

\- _Everett... Je pense que vous allez tous les deux beaucoup souffrir aujourd'hui..._

_\- Vous allez me dire, Docteur Rush, comment prendre le contrôle du vaisseau._ Ordonna Kiva.

\- _Ah vous croyez ?_ Ricana l'écossais. _Vous pouvez aller vous faire voir._

_\- Allons allons, Nicolas, si ce n'est pas vous, ça sera votre colonel._

Rush dévisagea la mercenaire avant d'éclater de rire, au grand désarroi de Kiva.

_\- Lui ? Vous avez perdu la tête ma parole._

_\- Au contraire mon cher docteur. Amenez-moi le kino._

Un soldat de l'alliance s'avança et lança la caméra dans les airs.

_\- J'espère que vous nous voyez bien, Colonel Young._ Dit Kiva. _D'après mes sources, vous et le docteur Rush êtes assez proches. Il serait fort dommage qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, ne pensez-vous pas ?_

_\- Touchez-le, et je vous tue._ Vint la voix calme de Young dans la radio.

\- _Possessif hum ?_ Minauda Kiva en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux du scientifique.

\- _Everett... Ne lui donne pas ce qu'elle veut._

_\- SILENCE !_ Asséna la chef de l'alliance en agrippant d'une poigne ferme la chevelure du docteur.

\- _Nick ! Je te sauverai Nick... Même si ça doit être la dernière chose que je ferai..._

_\- Touchant..._ Cracha la femme.

\- _Un proverbe français disait : le visage est le miroir du cœur. Vous savez ce que je vois sur votre visage ? Je ne vois que de la cruauté._ Claqua Nick.

Un violent coup de poing dans l'abdomen lui coupa le souffle et il s'effondra face contre terre sur le sol froid du Destinée. La voix du colonel lui parvenait mais tout semblait si loin, la douleur de son corps prenait le dessus, il ne savait plus où Dannic le frappait, où Kiva le touchait. Tout se confondait, la vie, la souffrance, la peur. Mais alors parmi toute cette confusion une chanson revint à l'esprit de Nicolas, une chanson que Gloria aimait chanter, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls dans un moment d'intimité ou quand elle jouait au piano et que lui l'admirait.

**" Ne me quitte pas**

**Il faut oublier**

**Tout peut s'oublier**

**Qui s'enfuit déjà**

**Oublier le temps**

**Des malentendus**

**Et le temps perdu**

**A savoir comment**

**Oublier ses heures**

**Qui tuaient parfois à coup de pourquoi**

**Le cœur du bonheur.**

**Ne me quitte pas**

**Ne me quitte pas**

**Ne me quitte pas**

**Ne me quitte pas."**

Il repensa alors à sa femme, Gloria... Qui l'avait quitté bien trop tôt emportée par la maladie. Il ne l'avait même pas accompagnée jusqu'à la fin, il s'était enfui comme un lâche, incapable d'accepter la réalité. Il s'était plongé et enfermé dans son travail et Gloria s'en était allée.

**"Moi, je t'offrirai**

**Des perles de pluie**

**Venues de pays où il ne pleut pas**

**Je creuserai la terre jusqu'après ma mort**

**Pour couvrir ton corps d'or et de lumière**

**Je ferai un domaine**

**Où l'amour sera roi, où l'amour sera loi**

**Et où tu seras reine.**

**Ne me quitte pas**

**Ne me quitte pas**

**Ne me quitte pas**

**Ne me quitte pas."**

Son esprit vagabonda jusqu'à Everett qu'il avait détesté dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui. Il n'avait été à l'époque qu'un militaire borné et arrogant et lui un docteur borné et arrogant. Ils avaient fait la paire, maintenant qu'il y pensait.

**"Ne me quitte pas**

**Je t'inventerai**

**Des mots insensés**

**Que tu comprendras**

**Je te parlerai**

**De ces amants-là**

**Qui ont vu deux fois leurs cœurs s'embraser**

**Je te raconterai l'histoire de ce roi mort**

**De n'avoir pas pu te rencontrer.**

**Ne me quitte pas**

**Ne me quitte pas**

**Ne me quitte pas**

**Ne me quitte pas."**

Il savait qu'à présent il y avait un lien spécial entre lui et le colonel, peu de personnes sur ce vaisseau connaissaient la nature de leur relation mais lui se doutait qu'un lien plus fort encore que l'amour les unissait. Il avait toujours cru aux âmes sœurs et au destin malgré sa pensée scientifique. Et alors que les coups pleuvaient, et que sa conscience s'accrochait au peu de clarté qu'il lui restait, il pouvait deviner la détresse de son amant, son envie de venir l'aider, et tandis que sa peau se déchirait, il se cramponna à l'image du colonel pour garder sa rage de vaincre et pouvoir ainsi survivre.

**"On a vu souvent**

**Rejaillir le feu**

**D'un ancien volcan**

**Qu'on croyait trop vieux**

**Il est, paraît-il**

**Des terres brûlées**

**Donnant plus de blé**

**Qu'un meilleur avril**

**Et quand vient le soir**

**Pour qu'un ciel flamboie**

**Le rouge et le noir, ne s'épousent-ils pas?**

**Ne me quitte pas**

**Ne me quitte pas**

**Ne me quitte pas**

**Ne me quitte pas."**

Il pouvait sentir qu'une personne s'était assise à califourchon sur lui, mais il ne savait pas qui et il doutait fortement qu'elle ait de bonnes intentions. Il ne voulait plus qu'on le touche, il souhaitait qu'on le laisse tranquille, tout ce qu'il voulait était les bras d'Everett, sa chaleur réconfortante et sa voix grave pendant qu'il racontait des histoires sur son passé ou quelques anecdotes amusantes de ses années dans l'armée. Pourquoi les Hommes étaient-ils si avides ? Pourquoi devaient-ils semer la haine et la souffrance partout où ils passaient ?

Et soudain tout s'arrêta, la douleur n'était plus, les cris s'estompèrent, sa peur s'envola et ses yeux se fermèrent tandis qu'une larme solitaire s'échouait sur sa joue.

**"Ne me quitte pas**

**Je ne vais plus pleurer**

**Je ne vais plus parler**

**Je me cacherai là**

**À te regarder danser et sourire et**

**À t'écouter chanter et puis rire**

**Laisse-moi devenir**

**L'ombre de ton ombre**

**L'ombre de ta main**

**L'ombre de ton chien.**

**Ne me quitte pas**

**Ne me quitte pas**

**Ne me quitte pas**

**Ne me quitte pas."**


	5. After the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un petit moment de douceur entre notre Everett et notre Nicholas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a été écrit lorsque j'écoutais deux musiques, je vous propose donc pour commencer d'écouter After The Storm de Mumford & Sons puis lorsque vous arriverez à "And flowers in your hair" dans ce texte, je vous invite à mettre An Ending, A Beginning de Dustin O'Halloran.

**"And after the storm**

**I run and I run as the rains come**

**And I look up, I look up**

**On my knees and out of luck**

**I look up."**

Lorsque Nick ouvrit les yeux, six jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'attaque de l'alliance Luxienne. Everett avait eu l'autorisation de TJ pour s'occuper du scientifique dans ses quartiers à l'abri des regards indiscrets et des chuchotis des civils sur les actes du docteur. Il avait veillé, nuit et jour, incapable de faire quoique ce soit d'autre. Il n'avait que brièvement dormi, l'inquiétude le rongeant petit à petit face à la perspective de ne jamais voir l'écossais se réveiller. Quand Nicolas posa les prunelles sur lui, il fut atterré de constater que d'énormes cernes entouraient les yeux du colonel, mais ce qui le frappa le plus fut les pétales rouges qui parsemaient ici et là le visage de son amant, allongé à ses côtés.

Au moment où Everett s'aperçut que Nicolas était éveillé, un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, et il ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser délicatement les lèvres, les joues et le bout du nez du scientifique déclanchant un sourire chez celui-ci. Un immense soulagement emplissait son être et sans prononcer une seule parole, il posa son front contre celui de son compagnon, après tout les mots étaient bien futiles à cet instant, leurs corps parlaient pour eux, leurs membres s'entremêlant déjà naturellement.

Du bout des doigts, Nick effleura les marques qu'arborait le visage du militaire sachant pertinemment qu'elles représentaient les coups que Kiva lui avait infligé. Everett ferma les yeux et huma sous les caresses, savourant ce contact avant d'embrasser la paume de son docteur. Il avait eu si peur en assistant au lynchage de Rush, le corps ensanglanté et recroquevillé de son amant restait gravé dans sa mémoire et hantait ses rêves. Il avait cru le perdre à tout jamais.

Il avait besoin de Nicolas. Il était terrifié à l'idée de continuer seul la mission, il était effrayé par ce que l'avenir lui réservait sans Nick à ses côtés et par-dessus tout, il avait peur de devenir fou et de se transformer à nouveau en cet homme violent, cette brute qui dormait au fond de lui, ce même individu qui avait tenté de tuer, sur un coup de tête, le scientifique qui partageait sa couche. Nick était son roc, la personne la plus agaçante qui lui ait été permis de rencontrer mais il le poussait à avancer, à se lever le matin, à continuer de croire en ses qualités de commandant et de compagnon. Nicolas était absolument tout pour lui.

Une légère pression sur sa joue lui fit ouvrir les yeux et il se fit engloutir dans un tourbillon d'amour et d'inquiétude qui régnaient dans les prunelles de son amant. Nicolas se cachait sous une carapace arrogante et dure mais au fond, il ne demandait qu'à aimer et à être aimé en retour. Everett avait mis énormément de temps à comprendre cela, mais aujourd'hui dans l'intimité de leur chambre, il pensa soudainement que lui-même se dissimulait et ne montrait pas assez l'amour qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il avait beaucoup de mal à mettre des mots sur ses sentiments tout comme le docteur Rush, cependant Nick, de par ses actes, lui prouvait chaque jour que son amour était authentique et sincère. Il les avait sauvés à maintes reprises et qu'avait fait Everett ? Il l'avait abandonné sur une planète pour mort, il l'avait envoyé avec l'alliance et il l'avait laissé se faire torturer. Il n'avait rien fait mériter d'être aimé par le scientifique, rien du tout. Il ne le méritait pas et pourtant Nicolas était avec lui. L'écossais était une personne extraordinaire et lui il n'était qu'un être méprisable. Mais il était de son devoir de montrer à Rush qu'il l'aimait du plus profond de son cœur, aujourd'hui et maintenant. Alors s'extirpant gentiment de l'étreinte du docteur, il se saisit des crèmes et compresses que TJ lui avait fournies pour soigner son amant. Avec une infinie précaution, le militaire s'appliqua à purifier le corps meurtri de Nick des coups de l'alliance. Cet acte à la fois bienveillant et cathartique aida le colonel à faire la paix avec lui-même.

**"You'll see, with no more tears**

**And love will not break your heart**

**But dismiss your fears**

**Get over your hill and see**

**What you find there**

**With grace in your heart**

**And flowers in your hair."**

Puis alors qu'il reposait les pansements et le désinfectant, une main bandée aggripa son tee-shirt et Everett fut accueilli par un tendre baiser qui lui fit fondre le cœur. Soupirant et s'abandonnant à ce balais langoureux, il se laissa guider les yeux fermés, savourant ce silencieux échange. Et tandis qu'il se sentait basculé sur le dos, les lèvres de Nicolas s'égarèrent sur les contours de son mâchoire. Gardant les paupières closes, le militaire permit à ses doigts de vagabonder avec légèreté dans le dos de son amant, frôlant la peau mise à nu, traçant la colonel vertébrale du scientifique. La bouche du docteur descendit dans son cou, arrachant quelques gémissements au colonel et lorsque le tee-shirt devint une barrière à cette douce exploration, il fut rapidement envoyé par terre, oublié de tous. Une pluie de baisers s'échoua alors sur la poitrine de Young et avec chaque geste d'amour, toute la douleur et la tristesse qui pesaient sur son âme s'envolèrent, retirant ainsi le poids de la culpabilité.

Les lèvres de Nick se perdirent sur le ventre d'Everett, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau pendant que ses mains s'attardaient sur sa ceinture qui rejoignit le tee-shirt quelques secondes plus tard, suivie du pantalon de Young. Mais tandis que seuls leurs sous-vêtements faisaient obstacles à leur union, Everett inversa leur position. Nicolas lui avait à de nombreuses reprises prouvé qu'il l'aimait et le chérissait, il venait d'ailleurs à nouveau de le faire, mais cette fois, c'était à Everett de chérir le corps de l'écossais et d'ouvrir son cœur. Et alors que le dernier rempart qui s'érigeait face à leur alliance volait en éclats, leurs corps s'unirent pour ne former plus qu'un. Ils s'enfoncèrent ensemble dans les abysses du plaisir et du partage, leurs mains s'ancrèrent les unes aux autres, et tandis que leurs mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus erratiques, les souvenirs des coups et des blessures provoqués par Kiva s'évaporèrent avec chaque soupir, chaque gémissement et chaque je t'aime et bientôt au comble de l'apothéose, ils furent oubliés.


	6. Une étrange impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everett annonce quelque chose d'important à Nicholas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre fut écrit sur la musique Welcome Home de Radical Face, je vous invite à l'écoute en même temps que votre lecture.

**“Sleep don't visit, so I choke on sun  
And the days blur into one  
And the backs of my eyes hum with things I've never done.**

**Sheets are swaying from an old clothesline  
Like a row of captured ghosts over old dead grass  
Was never much but we made the most  
Welcome home.”**

Les deux hommes restèrent au lit un moment après la redécouverte de leurs corps, savourant leur proximité et la douceur de l’instant. Nicholas traçait des formes invisibles sur le torse de son amant tandis qu’Everett souriait les yeux fermés.

\- _Qu’est-ce que j’ai raté pendant ses six jours ?_ Chuchota Rush sans cesser ses dessins.

\- _Oh pas grand-chose, nous avons réussi à reprendre le contrôle du vaisseau, Kiva est morte, les membres de l’alliance les plus récalcitrants ont fini abandonnés sur une planète et ceux qui souhaitaient faire partis de l’équipage sont restés avec nous tels que Varro et Gin._

_\- D’accord… est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?_

_\- Oui certains sont à l’infirmerie pour blessure par balle mais personne n’est mort chez nous, d’autres souffrent d’un traumatisme après avoir été visés par les armes ou simplement à cause de tout dont ils ont été témoins, Camille et Chloé les aident en leur proposant des séances de thérapie de groupe._

_\- Bien._ Souffla le docteur Rush.

Le sourire d’Everett s’agrandit alors que la nouvelle qu’il voulait annoncer à Nick lui brûlait la langue.

\- _Ah et j’oubliais…_ Continua Young sur un ton mystérieux.

\- _Oui ?_ Demanda l’écossais en se redressant sur ses coudes pour pouvoir regarder son compagnon.

\- _TJ a accouché… c’est une petite fille._ Confia le colonel les yeux pétillants.

Cependant son enthousiasme ne semblait pas partagé car le visage de Nicholas se ferma et devint blanc comme un linge, seuls ses hématomes ressortaient de façon peu naturelle. Une main invisible écrasa le cœur du scientifique. Il savait que cela devrait arriver un jour ou l’autre mais il n’était pas prêt, il ne s’y était pas préparé. Il ne voulait pas que tout s’arrête, il avait enfin retrouvé le bonheur après avoir passé une éternité seul et renfermé sur lui-même depuis la mort de Gloria. Mais qui était-il pour se mettre en travers du chemin d’Everett et TJ, il n’était qu’un vieux scientifique aigri qui avait déjà vécu l’amour. Sans ne s’en rendre compte, il s’écarta du militaire et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, se sentant soudain trop vulnérable à son goût, sa nudité n’aidant pas.

\- _Nicholas ?_ S’inquiéta Everett en voyant la réaction de son amant.

\- _Je…_

Soudain s’en fut trop pour l’écossais qui quitta le lit et récupéra ses vêtements à la hâte.

\- _Nicholas qu’est-ce que tu fais ?_ Paniqua Young en s’asseyant sur leur couche. _Où est-ce que tu vas ?_

Ne répondant pas, le docteur s’habilla rapidement, tournant le dos au militaire pour cacher ses larmes. Cela faisait si mal, plus que les coups, plus que l’abandon sur la planète, plus que tout autre chose.

_\- Nicholas ?_

Aspirant l’air à grandes goulées, Rush se sentait au bord de la crise de panique.

 _\- Je… Je vais retourner dans mes quartiers et te laisser… je ne me mettrai pas en travers de ton chemin…_ Débita rapidement l’écossais.

\- _Quoi ? Mais qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne comprends pas !_ Contra Young.

\- _Tu… Tu as une enfant maintenant…_

_\- Oui et ?_

_\- Avec Tamara…_

_\- Oh…_

_\- Je suis désolé… mais tu as un enfant maintenant… alors je suppose que…_

Ainsi donc Nicholas pensait qu’Everett ne voulait plus de lui. Quel idiot… Se penchant en avant Young attrapa la main de Rush et l’obligea à s’asseoir sur le lit.

\- _Nicholas regarde-moi s’il te plaît._ Ordonna-t-il d’une voix ferme.

Rush tourna la tête vers lui, le regard humide et misérable et le colonel en eut le souffle coupé.

\- _Oh Nick…_ Soupira-t-il en attirant son amant vers lui. _Nicholas je t’aime et je ne pourrai jamais te remplacer par quelqu’un d’autre._

 _\- Mais et TJ…_ Coupa Nick en levant des yeux larmoyants vers le militaire.

_\- Espèce d’écossais grognon, TJ et moi c’est fini depuis longtemps et ce n’est pas parce qu’elle a porté mon enfant, qu’il vient de naître que je vais te laisser tomber pour retourner avec elle. Je vais certes l’aider à s’en occuper mais je ne te quitterai pas. Je te le promets. Peut-être même que tu pourrais devenir le papa Nick… enfin seulement si tu le veux, je ne t’oblige à rien._

_\- Tu veux que… tu voudrais que… que je…_

_\- Que tu_ _fasses parti de notre famille ? Oui je le souhaiterais de tout mon cœur, Nicholas._

A cours de mots, l’homme ne put qu’hocher la tête. Une famille, un enfant… il avait toujours rêvé d’avoir des enfants avec Gloria mais cela s’était avéré impossible.

\- _Je…_

_\- Nick j’aimerai vraiment que tu comprennes quelque chose. Je t’aime, ne l’oublie pas. Et quoiqu’il nous arrive, sur ce vaisseau ou sur une planète ou même dans la Mort, je ne te quitterais jamais. Mets-toi ça dans ton crâne, je t’aime._

Un petit sourire vint se peindre sur le visage du docteur qui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son militaire.

\- _Je n’ai pas compris._ Murmura-t-il contre la bouche d’Everett.

\- _Compris quoi ?_

_\- Ce que tu as dit._

\- _J’ai dit je t’aime._

 _\- Non je ne comprends pas…_ Taquina-t-il avant de manquer d’hurler lorsqu’il fut repoussé sur le lit et qu'Everett le surplomba, déclenchant de délicieux frissons le long de l’échine de Rush.

\- _Paul Morand disait « L’amour n’est pas un sentiment, c’est un art. »_ Murmura Everett d’embrasser son amant.

\- _L’amour est aussi délicat qu’une flamme, une fois qu’elle s’est éteinte elle ne rallume jamais._ Répondit Nicholas une fois que le baiser fut rompu par Young qui dévia ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire.

\- _De qui ça vient ?_ Marmonna le colonel sur la peau du docteur.

\- _Aucune idée…_ Souffla Nick en passant ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant et en fermant les yeux de bonheur.

\- _J’ai quelque chose d’autre à te demander…_ Chuchota Everett sans cesser d’embrasser le cou de son écossais.

\- _Je suis tout ouï._

_\- Est-ce que tu veux m’épouser ?_

**“Ships are launching from my chest  
Some have names but most do not  
If you find one, please let me know what piece I've lost**

**Heal the scars from off my back  
I don't need them anymore  
You can throw them out or keep them in your mason jars  
I've come home **

**All my nightmares escaped my head  
Bar the door, please don't let them in  
You were never supposed to leave  
Now my head's splitting at the seams  
And I don't know if I can  
Here, beneath my lungs, I feel your thumbs press into my skin again.”**


End file.
